HACKKokkuri
by Mist Ninja
Summary: It's six years after the incident. No one has been sent comatose, and CC Corp can only send moderators for petty hackers, but it's new worker is about to discover the legend for herself.
1. LOGIN 1: SAITOU

_**The World**_

_An online game where anything is possible. Played and enjoyed by over two million players everyday, it is on the top of the list for best online game. Many people come here to make friends and exchange email addresses. But no game is complete without it's rules. The rules were set to ensure gameplay and keep the players themselves safe. _

_Six years ago, players of **The World **began to fall into comas. Some say that the reason they wouldn't wake up is because their minds were still in the game, unable to log out. But... that's ludicris. **The World** is just a game. Perhaps hackers messed up the system and that caused the comas. But whatever happened, it stopped. After the arrival of the _

**DOT HACKERS.**

**LOGIN 1: SAITOU**

The sound of typing keys could be heard from down the hall. All around were workers hard at their jobs maintaining the balance in **_The World._** Almost all of the employees had their own accounts and had seniority in the office. All that is, except one worker. Her name is Saitou Nyamo. She had just started work at the corperation a week before and was recieving her account this afternoon. She hurried down the hall, balancing books and avoiding other workers in the hall. She took the elevator and dropped the books off on the exectutive floor and continued in the elevator to the moderators' floor.

Sitting in a large black chair amongst multiple computer screens sat her overseer, Miano. Miano was a tall woman with shoulder-length hair, pulled back in a bun. Always the professional, she was never seen withough a corporate dress suit.

"You're late Ms.Nyamo..." Miano said in a distastful tone, "That's not a very good first impression on your part." Saito continued to look around not paying any attention to what Miano had to say, "Pay attention!" Saito became startled and payed attention, Miano cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying. It's not a very good first impression. But since they hired you, you must be of SOME good use. Take a seat Miss." Saitou took a seat across from Miano, "The world is the top online game on the internet. It is played by over twenty million people world-wide and do you know what makes it all possible? Rules. Rules are the only thing keeping this entire program from falling apart. Do you know why?" Miano didn't wait for her to answer, "Because rules are the basis of all good games and without rules, everything would fall out of place. Therefor, you can already guess what my department is at CC Corp. It is to enforce the rules and get rid of all that might disturb the balance. You are now my assistant." Miano then moved from her seat and motioned for Saito to take a seat there, "You will need an account to get started. Get to it."

Miano then left Saito in the dark room by herself, already logged on to **_The World_**. Saito then began to put together her character. She chose for her character to be of female based. She continued to customize her own unique character. She gave her short light brown hair, unlike her own which was long and black, red eyes, and equipped her with a pair of oval-shaped glasses which resembled her own. A few moments later, Miano returned and took a look at her character.

"Not bad. You did pretty well. Very cute character. It's time to give her clothes now. Since you are now moderator, you will be clothed in our area's clothing." Miano clicked a few times, typed in a long code, and her character was the company attire. She was disappointed that she couldn't choose her own clothes, but didn't mind at all when she got the next part of CC Corp. recognition. A Pair of small white wings. Saitou then began to smile and Miano took notice, "Now that you're character is completed, you need to enter a character name. Anything will do. Mine is Onaim. it's my name backwards. Uotias... That's too weird. What would you like your screen name to be?" Miano began to smile at her. Saitou began to think and she then said quietly,

"Kokkuri"


	2. LOGIN 2: GETTING USED TO THE WORLD

**LOGIN 2: GETTING USED TO THE WORLD**

Saitou became emersed into the game and her job. She accompanied Miano on multiple petty missions in the world and brought hackers to justice. But Saitou was completely in awe of the realism of the world. She could smell, feel and hear everything in there. It was as if she was actually in the game. When their mission was done, Miano allowed her to explore the world herself. "Kokkuri" as she was called, was of the "Wave Master" class. It was a class that allowed her to used the art of magic. Although she was still considered a "Newbie", she didn't feel that way. She had fallen in love with the game and didn't care what level she was. One day, while she was wandering through the game, she came across a high level player bullying a lower level player. Normally she would call Miano or Onaim as she was called on the game, but she had already gone home, so she took matters into her own hands. She approached the higher-level player and said firmly,

"I-In the name of the Indigo Knights, I request that you cease any contact with that player." In the game, Indigo Knights was the name of the Administrator's group in charge of enforcing the rules. The player only looked at her and scoffed.

"A lower level like you? No way. Scram kid. There's no way you're a mod." He turned around and ignored her. The lower level then had a look of terror in her eyes and fell to her knees in a bowing form, "What is up with you! Get up!"

"No! She's a moderator! Please madam moderator! Please don't delete me!" The higher player turned around and took notice of her wings and too got on the ground.

"Pl-Please! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was only messing with her!" He then got up and ran. Kokkuri watched him as he ran out of sight and helped up the lower level up.

"It's alright. I won't delete you. I don't think I'm authorized to do so. I only work under Ms.Mia- I mean, Ms.Oniam. I just started playing a few days ago." She said reassuringly. She then smiled and watched the young player walk to a nearby chaos gate. She expected her to leave, but saw that the character turned around.

"What's you're email address?" She smiled and then asked, "Would you mind joining my group? I mean, if you're not too busy? By the way, my name is Lian, I'm a heavyblade. " She smiled and showed Kokkuri her sword. Kokkuri replied and explained to her that she could not do that because the only reason she had an account was because of her work. She apologized, but Lian still gave her her email address, "Just in case you want to level up." She left through the Chaos Gate and that was that.

Kokkuri continued to explore the area around her and ran into many other characters, despite the time of night. She realized they must've been from other countries. She was wondering to so many places, she didn't realize where she had walked to. She had arrived in a root town, and there were even more players here! Saitou was so excited! She walked up to a couple of interesting characters and asked them of how much their armour and weapons cost. Many talked to her, but there was a few that were too afraid to because she was a moderator and didn't want to be deleted. She was just about to log out when she noticed a large crown of people. Saitou's curiosity got the better of her, so she squeezed her way through the mob and saw a fellow wave master with wings. Not just any wings though! The same kind of wings as her superior, Ms.Miano! Kokkuri hurridley ran up to the character.

"Hello! I really like your wings! They're so big and pretty!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hah! I'm sure you do! I'll tell you a secret..." His voice became a low whisper, "It took me forever to type into the system to get them. Everyone thinks I'm a mod! I have power! I see you got them too. So you know how hard it was, right?" He smiled.

"Actually, I don't." Kokkuri said with a sneer.

"Oh really? So it was easy?" He said laughing,"Some guys have all the luck."

"Yeah! And on top of that, I get paid for playing, Mr.BlackCat20078." She took out her handcuffs and placed them on his wrists, "I need you to come with me."

"What! What for!" He said struggling.

"You're under arrest for hacking into the system and impersonating a moderator." Kokkuri then dragged him into a near-by chaos gate and transported both of them to a moderator's only part of **_The World_**. It was a castle filled with other moderators. Many of them she had not met because she was confined to the Moderator's floor. They had walked down six flights of stairs until they reached the dungeon. She opened the dungeon door and threw the character inside, locking it behind him.

"You can't do this!" He yelled banging on the bars.

"Actually, I can." And with that, she snapped her fingers and his wings tore off of his back and into her hands, "I am a **real** moderator. Therefor, I have all the power. We'll be holding your account here until my superior Ms.Onaim, arrives to sentence you. So tomorrow when you log in, you'll be here, ready to face punishment. And to be sure your don't do this again..." She then took a key off of the desk and pressed it against the character's chest, turning it like a lock. "We're locking your computer so that you may not create a new account. Well," She said walking out the door, "Good night." Click, the lights were out.

She couldn't believe what just happened! She was confident and pushed her authority just like Ms.Miano! Even though she read from the moderator's manual, she still did it! She was so happy, she began to skip down the stairs until she was back on the bottom floor, she was even more excited to go to work the next day.


	3. LOGIN 3: PRAISE

**LOGIN 3: PRAISE**

The next day, Saitou woke up, and found herself very late. She quickly got dressed and hurried down to the train station. It didn't help that it was busy, just like everyother day in Tokyo. When she finally got to the CC Corp building, she was over an hour late, and was bracing herself for the worst yellingof her life from Miano. Despite her fear, Saitou quickly got in the elevator and made her way to the Moderator's floor. When the elevator reached their destination, Saitou sighed a couple of times, placed in her code,hand print, as well as badge, and headed in the room.

"Ms.Miano! I am terribly sorry! I didn't mean to wake up so late! I was just so tired and-" Miano put her hand up, signaling her to be quiet. She looked to the clock.

"My. Nine o'clock in the morning? You are not late Ms.Nyamo." Miano stood up smiling, "You are an hour early!"

"Huh...?" Saitou could only look at Miano in confusion, "My normal work day begins at eight in the morning."

"Yes, that was when you were merely my assistant. Now, you are a full-fledged moderator, but, still my assistant none the less. I saw the character you imprisoned in the cell. And I also saw the extensive report you put on his case." Miano smiled, "You did very well on your own last night. You should be proud. You did nothing wrong. And to congradulate you, you now have two gifts on your account, so when you log on, you can access them. Well, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to get breakfast, do you want anything?" Saitou only stared, smiling at the floor, Miano walked up and flicked her on the forehead, "You want anything?"

"Oh! Uhm... it doesn't matter, get me what you're getting please." Saitou smiled up at her, and when she saw Miano was gone, she immediately logged on to **_The World_**. Everything seemed as it was when she logged off last night, then a little envelope appeared over her head that said, "You've got mail." Saitou opened her mail and found a lot of different messages. Many from the friends of the account she imprisoned, all hate mail, until she scrolled down to the bottom. It was a message from Ms.Onaim.

Ms.Kokkuri of CC Corp,

For your good work, you have been awarded very rare gifts, exclusive to moderators only. Please go to the nearest root town and access your bank account. The PIN number is: xxxxxxxxx. Please make good use of these gifts. They were custom made to your likings.

Onaim,

CC Corp Moderator

PS

Good Job kid!

Saitou's face was turning red. She had never gotten awarded for a good job before, so she was anxious to go to a root town and see what her gifts were. She made her way to the bank and entered her PIN number. Inside were two small wrapped boxes. She took one and opened it, revealing a slightly larger pair of wings! The second she touched them, they transfered themselves to her back, and her small pair was placed inside the bank for safe keeping. The next box she opened contained an entirely different outfit, one that had the power to change her class as she wanted! She was very happy to get such wonderful gifts from Ms.Miano. She placed the outfit back in the bank, and made her way to a Chaos Gate. She was very used to using them, so when she saw new keywords, she immediatley used them and was then transported to a new part of **_The World_**. It wasn't like anyother place she had visited. It was brightly colored and the backround looked as if it had been draw and colored in by a child. Kokkuri turned around to exit this part of the world, but found no Chaos Gate. She began to panic a little, until she realized she was only in a game. She decided to look around a little. In front of her was a bed with children's toys floating all around it. But what amazed her even more was there was a young girl with long flowing hair levatating above the bed too! Kokkuri had seen enough and decided to log out and wait until Ms.Miano got there to help her out, but then heard a small voice.

"You..." The weak voice said, "You are the new chosen one..."

"Excuse me Miss? I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about..." Kokkuri said, as she became worried, "I have to go now."

"No... you can't leave... you are the only one who can save everyone!" It was the girl who was talking.

"Listen little girl, I am going to leave now. I don't believe anything you're saying." Saitou attempted to log out, but her efforts were met with failure, "No matter... I'll just wait until Ms.Miano come back!"

"How can you...? You can't leave..." The girl said with a smirk.

Back in the real world, Miano made her way through the door holding two bags and a card board cupholder.

"Hey, I got you the same as--" Miano dropped the bags and drinks. With good reason. She found a collapsed Saitou on the floor, still wearing the game head gear, "Saitou! Wake up kid!" Miano began to panic. Saitou's eyes were wide open and empty. drool began to drip from her mouth, and her breathing became scarce. Miano quickly called the paramedics, and Saitou was on her way to the hospital, cause of medical emergency: **COMA**.


End file.
